


【德哈/R18】if you want me

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 放假后小别胜新婚的做爱？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	【德哈/R18】if you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Lof ID：西柚桑  
> 在把文转到ao3中））

走进休息室的时候已经很晚了，屋子里几乎空无一人。金发少年半躺在石柱后面不起眼落的沙发上用书盖着脸，背靠炉火，腿搭在面前的木质桌子上，裤子好像短了一截，露出骨骼分明的脚踝。 青年听到脚步声取下书转头看向口，“你还真的忍心让我等这么久吗，波特。”再次听到熟悉的清冷声音，哈利定了定心神望着年浮现出笑容的脸，压着脚步走都他身边。德拉科趁哈利没坐稳猛的拉住他让他靠近自己，左手扣住他的头亲了下去。哈利被拉的一个趔趄跌坐在沙发柔软的丝绒上慌乱的推开他，两只手臂撑着德拉科的肩膀不让他靠过来。“怎么了，一整个暑假不，只是亲一下都不行么。”德拉科盯着哈利的表情，佯装委屈。

不过也是真的委屈，整个暑假他都在想他，想他绿色的眼睛和柔软嘴唇的触感，想他在自己身下颤抖的样子和不甘的神色。给他送的信也并未收到半点回复，今天在火车上还看到他跟秋张在零食车旁边眉来眼去有说有笑都没看自己一眼，实属委屈。哈利从刚刚的袭击中缓过神来，他没想到德拉科一言不发就要亲上去。突然窜入鼻子的浓烈甘苔气息使他有点招架不住，可能是太久未见，感觉就更加强烈。哈利很迷恋德拉科身上的味道，甘苔和厚实木质气味的融合让他在夜里噩梦惊醒时感到安心，惊醒时他转过身把脸埋在德拉科的肩胛深深吸气，时常吵醒对方也觉得有点不好意思。

哈利看着德拉科脸上狡黠的笑容知道他不止是想亲自己一下这么简单，“把我拐到斯莱特林休息室就是为了这个吗?”哈利尽力压抑住心跳假装严肃的说话。德拉科勾起眼角按住他的手臂把脸贴在哈利的耳边，“那我问你，波特，今天在火上你跟秋张那家伙卿卿我我的说了些什么。” 哈利瞪着对方，他不喜欢这样的质问但是早已习惯对方的霸道和傲慢。他慢慢倾身也凑到德拉科耳边，昏黄柔和的灯光和对方熟悉的气息使他头晕脑胀。  
“马尔福，我就是喜欢看你着急的样子。”

哈利咧开嘴，声音带着笑，顺势低头在对方的脖子上用牙浅浅的硌了下去。只是牙尖凑到脖子的肌肤便迅速收回，带着种胜利者的意味和姿态。

“波特!”德拉科咬着牙低低的吼了一声，被激起的火与心里到对方的灼热搅拌在一起。 他转身咬牙切齿的按着哈利的肩膀把他推倒在沙发中央，火气不加掩饰的发泄在有些粗鲁的动作上。德拉科由上而下俯视着他，动作熟练得对方无法躲闪时就被锁在怀里。“你知道后果的，先生。” 细细密密的吻从哈利头顶砸下，从耳垂一路下来直达锁骨，哈利躲避着对方有力的亲吻，喘着气断断续续的告诉他可能会被人看到。“没人会来的，”德拉科微笑像吐着信子的蛇，声音落在哈利耳 边让他痒的招架不住，“没人会看到的，只有我。”

你这毒蛇。哈利想着，他没力气说话。本就温热的身体在炉火的映照下变得更加灼热，哈利再也受不了这不痛不痒的吻，他伸手揪住对方整的衣领把他拉的离自己更近些，贴住他湿热的唇把舌头探了进去，抵着对方的牙关，奈何德拉科不张嘴就无法触碰他的舌尖。德拉科在耳边轻笑，“这么着急吗，先生。” 他终于放松了牙，有力的舌头承接着哈利舌尖的扫荡，扫过对方的口腔壁去舔舐每一颗牙的侧面。窗外的风停了，房间里安静的可怕，只剩下急切的亲吻和厚重的呼吸声夹杂着身后燃烧着的炉火声音。

德拉科托着哈利的脸以便自己更深入的探索，三个月来他每日每夜都在想他，想着如何亲吻他带着些海水气息的嘴和身躯。他的舌尖与哈利缠结在一起，轻轻贴着来回滑动，直到哈利的嘴慢慢溢出暧昧的液体，连带着含在嘴里的呻吟。他晒笑着微微起身将嘴唇离开一点，手却不放开他。哈利身上发着热，还没调整好刚刚混乱的气息，下巴就被牙轻轻咬住，疼的他闷哼出声。德拉科蛇一般的缠住他的身体，顺着下巴舔舐哈利瘦削的下颌线和分明的喉结，把它含在嘴里用牙轻点，他清楚哈利喜欢怎样的挑逗。哈利忍着不让声音从嘴泻出，却尽力将头后仰让德拉科更好的动作， 腿也不由自主的盘上对方腰间。

如往常一样，他把感觉全部交与德拉科控制。哈利仰起的脑袋和微张的嘴让德拉科强忍着多时的欲望如洪流般泻出，遍布全身，仿佛将冰凉的铁块置于沸水之中。他解了领带粗暴的褪下哈利袍子下的长裤，撩开他的衬衫伸了手上去。哈利一边紧闭双眼享受对方发着汗的手略有些粗鲁的抚摸，一边默默感叹平常口口声声说着纯正血统的贵族每到这种时候都如同捕猎的野兽。衣料摩擦混杂着金属碰撞的声音清晰的响在屋子里，德拉科却因为难解的扣子皱眉，哈利觉得好笑，探起头吻了吻面前人的眉峰，“别着急，我又不会走。” 他说着轻笑出声。 

德拉科碧蓝色的瞳孔迅速燃起危险的火苗，他咬着牙用下身去蹭哈利，“别这样勾引我，波特。”他哑声附在身下人的耳边，而后感觉到哈利身体中明显的湿润触感，“果然几个月没做了吧，”他带着嘲弄的笑，眼里的狡猾一览无遗，“这么湿。”他故意低下头注视哈利通红的脸，说着就想挤进他的两腿间。

“马尔福!等下，”哈利躲闪着他的目光，尽量压着声音强撑起上半身把腰扭到旁边。德拉科身上的气息在有些时候会变得异常浓郁，比如现在。哈利太了解他，知道他下一步想要做什么。“别，别直接 进来，先用......手......啊!”哈利还没说完就感受到一阵猛烈的痛夹杂着痛楚带来的快感，毫无预警和信号，他惊的叫出声，瞬间就被拉入欲望的深渊。 

“抱歉，波特，”德拉科仿佛陷进去一般，用手撑着沙发，尽量不把都压在哈利身上，“我忍不了了。”  
镜片被德拉科呼出的气体染的雾蒙蒙，哈利什么都看不清，也不敢去瞥对方早已充满情欲的眼睛。 他疼的说不出话，抿着嘴，只能伸了手用指甲抠住德拉科支在两侧的胳膊。他们最终还是合为一体。德拉科抬手摘掉了哈利的眼镜，指尖蹭过他额头的疤痕，摸他颤抖的睫毛和眼角，手背和骨节停留在哈利滚烫的脸颊。这是他心心念念的脸，是大家所谓的被选中的救世主的脸，至少现在全部 都是属于自己的。德拉科这样想着。他迫切的想动，想把自己的全部都挤进去，低头看到哈利痛苦的表情却又担心他受不住，为难之间只能忍住将要涌出的情感慢慢在哈利耳边吐气。

“我没事。”哈利知道他难受，便抬起双臂搭在德拉科的肩膀上交叉着手指环住他的头。  
“疼吗?” 他继续忍着。 哈利不耐烦的皱眉，使劲一下把对方拉的离自己更近些，凑上去舔他湿润的嘴，“你真啰嗦，马尔福。”

德拉科试图藏起的欲望尽数被激了起来，他恼火的抬起身下人的下巴，恶狠狠的逼迫对方直视自己的眼睛，“看着我，”他说，“不许闭眼，好好的看着我。”哈利半睁的绿色瞳孔笼起水汽，模模糊糊的一片。最后的防线彻底倒塌，德拉科喘着气理所当然的把自己全部挤进哈利的两腿间，对方唇边泻出的声音被他即时捂住。“嘘，” 笑意浮上年眼底，“会被听到的，波特。” 

这个混蛋，又嘲笑自己。 哈利有些生气，平常就算了，现在还是在性事上。他气不过，提起嘴将德拉科的手拉过来放到胸口，用对方的手指尖去碰胸前的红点，“碰这儿，”说着突然支起上半身冲着对方健硕的肩膀一口咬下去，旋即偏过头凑到德拉科嘴边索吻。这一咬是用了力的，牙尖蹭过皮肉。哈利带着胜利者的微笑，解气的同时也缓解了被德拉科进入的痛感。  
这是名为猎物的反击。 

“嘶......”德拉科被勾的天昏地暗，他顾不上肩膀的疼痛，眼里再次冒出火苗，或者说这火苗从他触碰到哈利的那一刻就从未熄灭。他盯着哈利无瑕疵的漂亮绿色瞳孔，猛的将腰往前挺进向更深之处探索却被越夹越紧，德拉科拨开哈利额前沾着汗的碎发和捂住嘴巴的手，那是平常紧握魔杖磨出了些淡淡茧子的手，现在却在自己手掌中冒出汗液颤抖不已。德拉科想着，手上轻柔的动作与下身粗 暴的运动形成对比。

“叫我，叫我的名字。”  
“马尔福......”  
“不对。”他狠狠的皱眉挑起眉毛，“不是这个。”  
“德拉科......”哈利的底气有点不足，他略带恼火的扯掉对方耷拉下来的半截领带扔到一边，顺带扒开他白色衬衣的扣子搂住他的后背将人带到怀里让他的胸口紧紧贴住自己，“德拉科。”他唤他。 

“哈利，”他附在耳边轻叹，规律而又缓慢的动着下身，对于被叫名字很是受用。德拉科咬着哈利发红的耳垂，轻轻的命令，“现在你不是哈利波特，也不是什么救世主，你只是我的。”

理性坍塌的瞬间，空气都变的凝固而灼热，犹如暴风海啸前的宁静。哈利脑子里再也容不下别的任何东西，德拉科占据了他整个思维。他收紧双臂搂住对方感受着一波接着一波的撞击，把头挨到德拉科的颈窝，挺起腰配合着他的节奏。随着对方动作的加快，他低声叫着德拉科的名字后又胡言乱语着什么，只记得微微睁眼就撞入对方满含笑意的目光，他从云层落下坠入更深的深渊。炉火噼里啪啦的响，外面的风不知何时又开始拍打窗户，哈利听不见，他什么都听不见，除了德拉科靠在自己耳边压抑住的低低喘息，仿佛整个世界只有他们。

“你也是我的救世主，波特。”他听到德拉科断断续续的情话，再次捂住嘴巴，发出忍受多时的呻吟， 掉了早已挂在睫毛的眼泪。

【END】  
2020.3.22

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎关注！关注lof也🉑️（wink


End file.
